A good kind of different
by geek-freak5556
Summary: Alexandria starts her first year at Hogwarts were she meets Draco Malfoy. Can he accept her strange secret?


Hogwarts was large made of old brick. It was astonishing and beautiful. It was my first year in hogwarts although I was older then other first years. I had been  
>admitted late because of my family. It was a favor from Dumbledore to my father one that I greatly appreciated. The carriage took us to the lake and a large man<br>rowed us to the front of the school in a large boat. I knew noone yet so I sat quietly to myself and waited till I had my class assignment. When we got to the main  
>hall we were put in alphebetical order each of us going and putting the sorting hat on. It would determine which house were in; Gryriffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw<br>, or Slytherin. "Alexandria Locke," and older woman yelled from the side of the stage. I stepped foreward and put the hat on nervously. It was silent for a moment  
>when I heard the hat shout," SLYTHERIN." I got up and walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to a boy with white blonde hair, he seemed to be around my age<br>and he was fairly good looking.  
>"Ive never seen you before," the boy said looking me up and down.<br>"I got enrolled late, Dumbledore owed my family a favor," I said looking at him the same way he had looked at me.  
>"You a pure blood?" I nodded smiling at him softly," Is that important," I asked.<br>"Usually," his face held a look of confusion and I smirked. I was getting into my zone and was more comfortable.  
>"Hmm then I suppose its a good thing that I am," He nodded and looked back to where some more first years were being sorted. When everyone had been sorted<br>the table produced food and lots of it. I wasnt very hungry only getting a plate of food and nibbling at it. The boy was still watching me but it no longer made me  
>uncomfortable," Whats your name," I asked looking back at him.<br>"Uhh Draco, Draco Malfoy," he stumbled over his words his eyes still locked with mine. I knew what he was looking at my eyes had always been an unusual  
>colour. They were a soft but bright green almost a toxic green that contrasted majorly with my black locks.<br>"Nice to meet you Draco I look foreward to getting to know you better," I said turning back to my food. When everyone was done eating we were lead back to the  
>house door. The girls rooms were to one side the boys to the others. I went up to my room and got dressed going to bed rather quickly.<br>The next day was slow getting to know my new classes. I enjoyed potions since i'd had a knack for it since I was young. After potions was lunch and I sat at the table  
>closest to the wall in the back of the dining hall.<br>"Hey," a voice said sitting down across from me.  
>"I didnt expect you to sit with me," I said looking up at Draco with a smile.<br>"I didnt expect myself to either but here I am."  
>"So what does the most popular boy at Hogwarts want with me," I asked my eyes reading him with ease.<br>"I'm not sure just yet," his voice slid into one of confusion again.  
>"Then I guess youll have to hang out with me until you find out," I knew what kind of guy Draco was. Egotistic, self centered, tedious. But he had something<br>buried there just past the surface and I was determined to dig it out.  
>"I guess I will, what class do you have next," He asked taking a bite of food.<br>"Defense against the dark arts."  
>"I can walk you there, I have it to."<br>"Thatd be great." We ate keeping up casual conversation. He asked me questions and I kept my answers guarded. He didnt need to know me just yet.  
>We walked down the hallway in silence to DADA and took our seats. The class wasnt boring but it didnt hold my attention quite like Draco. He was tall and willowy<br>but in a graceful way. His eyes were a deep blue almost sapphire contrasting with his porcelain skin and light hair. He was quite handsome. Class ended fairly quickly  
>to my happieness.<br>"Would you like to go for a walk," I asked Draco cocking my head to the side.  
>"I would like that," He said. He led me to a fairly secluded part of the out side campus. I sat down beneath a large tree Draco following suit.<br>"Why are you so guarded around me," Draco asked making me look up.  
>I contemplated lying to him but knew there was no use, " Because I like you."<br>"You like me," his voice was unsure something that I knew was unusual for him.  
>"Yes a lot actually, your different from other boys."<br>"I like you to," He scooted a bit closer while saying this.  
>I looked at him his face was close to mine just a little bit closer and wed be touching. He seemed to have the same idea and leaned in connecting our lips<br>softly. His lips were sweet and nice cool against mine. He pulled back after a moment pressing our foreheads together. We sat like that for a moment just enjoying  
>each other.<br>"Still going to be guarded," he asked his voice a whisper.  
>" Absolutely...mabey not as much though."<br>"Then tell me something about yourself." He pulled back the rest of the way giving me room to talk.  
>"Okay," I thought for a moment ,"I live with my mother in a manor just outside of London," It was a simple fact easy enough to start with.<br>"Does your father live with you?"  
>"No he passed away two years ago," I hadnt planned to tell him that much but the talking was natural and easy going.<br>"Im sorry if I had known I wouldnt have asked."  
>"Its okay," my voice was distant as I looked off my thoughts consuming me for a moment.<br>"Its almost dinner time if your hungry," Draco said standing up.  
>"Actually im going to meet professor Snape and then if theres still time I may come to dinner."<br>"Okay ill walk you to his office." I accepted and we walked quietly stopping at the door to the classroom.  
>"Thank you I said," I smiled at him and leaned in capturing his lips in a kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me back for a moment<br>and then we parted ways. I knocked once and went into the office approaching the man sitting behind the desk.  
>"Alex your here good," Severus stood up greeting me with a warm hug.<br>"I couldnt say no to you," I returned the hug and we sat.  
>"How was your first day, I know your mother was worried you wouldnt get along well."<br>"It went great far better then I expected."  
>"Thats good, Have you made any new friends?"<br>"One yes, Draco Malfoy."  
>"Draco, hes a fine boy though a bit of a trouble maker," Severus said lost in thought.<br>"I know mother said to keep myself secluded but he seems nice enough to trust at least a little," I knew that Snape would go along with what my mother said  
>but I had to defend Draco.<br>"Your mother can't expect you to stay away from people all together. Just be careful and everything will be fine." I nodded Snape was more understanding  
>then mother when it came to me. He had been a guardian since I was born popping in during the summer and winter and checking on me, bringing me presents and<br>teaching me about potions. When my father died I ended up living with Severus for the summer until my mother deemed it safe for me to return. To this day the people  
>who killed him were still searching for me and Severus had made it his top priority to take care of me and protect me.<br>"Why dont you go on to dinner and sit with your friends," Snape led me to the door and gave me a hug before I left to find Draco. He was sitting at a table of  
>other people in the center of the cafeteria I gave him a fleeting look before taking the empty table next to the back corner. I didnt need to have more people know<br>about me that could only lead to danger.  
>"Hey I saw you come in, why are you sitting all the way over here," Draco sat down across from me.<br>"I dont belong at the popular table," I knew I wasnt welcome in large crowds. I never really was, people were skeptical of my eyes and of the gift I had been  
>given as a child. I was very good at reading people almost being able to tell there entire lives story with a single glance. People tended to not like me doing this<br>so I kept to myself.  
>"Sure you do," Draco tried to encourage.<br>"I really dont and besides mother told me to stay secluded so thats what im doing." I was waiting for him to get up and walk away maybe mutter freak as he left.  
>He did none of these things.<br>"Then I guess ill be secluded with you," I looked up skeptical. Noone ever liked me, it just didnt happen.  
>"Why do you stay, is it because I have no friends?" I knew it wasnt but I still needed to ask.<br>"No, I stay because I cant stop thinking about you, your diffrenent in a good way."  
>I looked at him reading him like a book. There was only truth to be found," Im sorry ive just never had anyone like me."<br>"Why wouldnt people like you?"  
>"Because I can read them, better then they can read themselves to some it freaks them out and to some it makes them angry."<br>"Did you read me when we first met?"  
>"Yes," there was no sense in lying at this point.<br>"And what did you discover?"  
>"That your egotistical and self centered but its mostly due to your father," I didnt say more this was usually were people got angry.<br>"Your correct I am egotistical and self centered and I resent my father tremendously for it."  
>"Your not angry?"<br>"Not at all," he took my hand over the table and held it gently. This could work.


End file.
